It hurts, tugger, why?
by totallobsessedfangirl
Summary: Tugh er and mistoffelees are mates, and they both love each other, right? Then why is it so mistoffelees is always getting hurt, though all their doing is loving, so why is tugger causing him to bleed? (This is my 2nd story, please review, and please enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

It was any other day today. It was now 2 weeks since the Jellicle ball, and new mates were all around. Victoria and Plato were now mates, from their loving moment during their own mating dance. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are now full pledged mates, and so are Demeter and Munkustrap. And also Jemima and Bombalurina are planning to mate, as well as Skimble and Pouncival. And one of the most shocking new pair, is play boy tugger, and shy Mistoffelees.

But now it was the beginning of spring, were everyone was going into heat. So all the couples were inside, starting to begin for the season. And all over, you could smell the sents radiating off of every one. And with all of this came all the mood swings. Skimble was getting grumpy and impatient, and pouncival his mate,could barely stand, he was trembling badly.

And so, at mistoffelees and Tuggers den, they were getting started. Tugger was being violent, he kept biting and scratching mistoffelees so bad, he was bleeding all over. All the damage was so bad it could be unforgiving scars, but Mistoffelees could heal himself just enough in the 5 minutes between they began at it again. But this time, it seemed tugger was more violent than usual. He looked crazy, and was being heartless. It was taking it's toll too, but tugger didn't know.

"Stop! TUGGER, please, it hurts, really badlyyy!" Tugger stopped, and got mad at his mates conplaining, so he started to bite mistoffelees so hard on his neck and collar bone, his fur was coming off, and so was his skin. Mistoffelees ears were already ripped and torn from earlier, when he didn't move fast enough to get on the bed for tugger to have his fun.

"What? Aww, poor little baby is getting hurt! He's crying at a little blood! Well, who gives a he**, I don't, he's's just a little slu*!" Tugger was fuming now. He had his hands gripped around mistoffeleesnech neck so tightly he couldn't breath. Then tugger got mad because he got blood on his hands. So he began to slap mistoffelees, so his face was beat red and bruising quickly. "Why are you being like this?" Mistoffelees said croaking gently. Mistoffelees hands were bleeding from tugger stabbing things threw them, he knew tugger would get mad at this, but he still did it any way. He put his bleeding shaking hands on Tuggers cheeks, and lifted his fore head to Tuggers.

When tugger put his eyes to meet mistoffelees, in the corner of his eye he saw red, probroaly from earlier when he slammed mistoffelees head down to the ground, earning mistoffelees splinters that he had to pull out. Mistoffelees gently wiped Tuggers hair from his face and eyes, and quietly whispered near Tuggers ear, "Hey, it's alright now, your alright. You didn't do anything wrong, it's all , my fault. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Mistoffelees was calmly speaking calming words into Tuggers ear. Tugger nodded and laid them both down, licking and leaving bare hickeys on the other side of mistoffelees neck. He slowly made his way down ward.

Tugger lifted mistoffelees legs on eather side of him, also digging his claws into mistoffelees thighs. Tugger instantly began thrusting into mistoffelees. It was all of a sudden, so mistoffelees bit his tongue so hard blood began to pour from his lips. Tugger paused, and lean to kiss his mate. At first it was gentle, but when tugger tasted blood, he started biting mistoffelees lips, then when mistoffelees gasped he slipped his tongue in. At fist it was just explaring, but then it was all tongue and teeth, and mistoffelees getting bitten quite a bit.

" God, misto! Your just so, so-"Tugger began, but then lust filled him again, and he started to thrust into mistoffelees. Tugger brought mistoffelees legs onto his shoulders and began to thrust. Blood was trying to come threw mistoffelees, but tugger wouldn't have it, so he thrust with all his weight. Finally tugger came, filling mistoffelees with a warm, tingly feeling. Tugger slowly began to pull out, and then flopped next to mistoffelees, putting his greedy arms around mistoffelees, pulling him close.

Tugger finally turned on his side away from mistoffelees, making mistoffelees himself sigh. He curled himself into a ball, silently sobbing, trying to pull into himself. He was still bleeding in between his legs, so old and fresh blood smothered his waist, down to his knees. The bright blood all over him, from his neck, ears, hips, wait, legs wrist, ankles all shone into the moon light. So all he could so from where he stood, is wait and hope he can finally go to the heavenside layer. With that, he fell asleep, trying to gain some sleep before tugger awakens for another round.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the mating season was over. Tugger was his usual self, but inside he was hurting. Tugger always got this feeling he did or was doing something wrong when mating season was over. His mate Mistoffelees would hide under a blanket untill tugger left, but then when tugger came back, mistoffelees was gone. And then tugger wouldn't see mistoffelees for the next two week, but when tugger tried to confront his mate about it, he'd just look hurt, but brush it off.

Tugger could tell something similar was going on with Bomba and Jemima. Tugger started noticing the day after mistoffelees left, Jemima would be jumpy, and sneak some where, then come back to the junkyard with mistoffelees. Bomba would always give him a look that said, I know how you feel, giving him a message threw her eyes. But tugger didn't get it, so if mistoffelees is going to act like that, tugger will act like this. With that, tugger walked to the group of queens, swinging and swaying his hips.

When the queens saw him they looked confused, untill he started to smile and tease like his old self. Every queen there started to squeal,thinking tugger broke up with mistoffelees. Jemima,Victoria, and Tantomile just watched. They already knew what tugger was doing. They were fuming but didn't say anything, since they knew the if they told tugger, they knew tugger would crack at the no matter what, mistoffelees wouldn't want hates tugger crying becauseof though tugger already broke mistoffelees.


End file.
